Conan, the Dragon of lightning
by Conanyaoi
Summary: After a horrible illness lands Conan in the hospital he makes friends with a strange monk, soon finding out he's the dragon of lightning he goes to the Xiaolin temple to fight along side the other warriors against the forces of evil.
1. Shinchi AND Conan!

**CHAPTER ONE: Conan AND Shinchi?!**

A/N + disclaimer, I don't own either shows or it's characters. Now that that's out of the way this will be my first cross over fic I know it's going to be a strange combo but please bare with me. I hope you all enjoy.

The raven haired boy lays across the Mori's couch reading a Sherlock Holmes novel, he sighs laying the book on his chest as he hears his phone ring. He takes out the little blue cell phone and looks at the caller ID, it's Haibara Ai he flips the phone open.

"Hello?"

"Kudo-kun I..." She stops being interrupted by Conan.

"I told you to call me Edogawa Conan Edogawa!" He spits sitting up in anger the book falling onto his lap. "You yourself said that you 'liked this life' and 'I'm not going to look for an antidote'. Ever since we took down the BO you've been sitting around enjoying going through your childhood twice while **I** sit here and think about what I'm suppose to tell Ran!"

"Kudo shut up!" She yells trying to tell him what she called him for. "I HAVE been working on the antidote and I just finished it last night, if you can get over here so I can make sure it works."

After that she hangs up smirking thinking about the look on Conan's as he realizes his mistake, Conan is stunned still holding his phone to his ear with his mouth hanging open. A wide smile spreads across his face thinking about the fact that he can finally be with Ran, he'll have to call her later after she gets back from shopping with Sonoko and tell her that Conan's parents came to take him back home. He writes a note saying that he was going over Agasa's house and leaves it on Kogoro's desk before leaving. When he gets there he finds Haibara leaning against her desk in the basement, she smiles seeing him, Conan holds out his hand with a big grin on his face.

"Gimme." He states, she rolls her eyes and sighs.

"There's something I need to warn you about first." Haibara says swatting his hand away, Conan gives a confused look while she leads him to a chair. She sits across from him after pulling up a second chair, she sighs once more trying to find a way to explain. "The drug... wont just turn you back..." He cocks his head to the right.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is... you wont grow you'll uh you'll split into two different people."

"What does that mean?" He asks although he already knows the answer.

"It means that Shinchi Kudo will be back but Conan Edogawa is going to stay."

"What?!" He yells standing. "Can't you find a way to get rid of him?" She sighs once more looking up at him.

"I tried the only way to get rid of him is to put a poison in the antidote that will kill him within a year or to murder him when you two split." Conan swallows. "There is one good thing though, you see after you two split Conan will have no memory of ever being you. He will still have your intelligence but his memories will start when you first met Ran Mori as Conan and the times you became yourself will just be gaps in his memories."

"So... he'll be his own person, but what about parents or relatives what'll he think about that?"

"All he should think is that he was abandoned and never knew his parents. Now," Haibara takes out a little pink pill and a needle filled with some sort of blue liquid. "this pill will split you. I'm going to give you the choice since you made him, in this needle is a poison that will make him gravely ill and kill Conan within a month or I could slit his throat when you two split."

Conan bites his lip, it's not like it'd be bad to keep him alive, he wont try to get Ran if he really thinks he's a kid. If he lets Haibara kill Conan it'd be murder not to mention what Ran would go through since Conan is like a little brother to her, he sighs even though he wants to there's no way he could live with himself if he let poor Conan die for his mistake.

"No... neither of those... lets just keep him alive."

Hiabara smiles, she wasn't too keen on killing Conan when he split although he'd act the same at first eventually he'd develop his own personality. She hands him the pill and a glass of water before leaving with the needle, he looks at the pill before swallowing it with a drink of water. He soon starts feeling the intense sick feeling of turning back into himself but instead of going through the pain like normal he passes out. A half hour later Shinchi wakes up to find a little boy sleeping next to him, he quickly gets dressed in the high school uniform that Haibara had left in the room for him and leaves to find her.

"Haibara! Look it worked!" She ignores him walking passed to check on Conan, she crouches down next to his and checks his heart beat.

"So..." Shinchi kneels next to her feeling nervous. "He's alive... right?" She nods as she rolls the sleeping boy onto his back, Haibara takes out a small pocket light, opens Conan's left eye and shines the light into it watching the pupil dilate. Conan moans swatting away her hand before sitting up.

"Haibara-chan uh what am I doing here?" He asks confused.

"Edogawa-kun, what's the last thing you remember?"

"I was reading a book on uncles coach." He says with a pout. "How'd I get here?"

"What about your parents can you tell me about them?"

"What?" He asks giving an even more confused look. "Of course they're overseas."

"Doing what?"

"Well they're..." Conan trails off. "Uh... I uh I don't know... must of forgotten."

"What about your father?" She asks knowing that he had an idea on what his mother was like. "What he look like."

"I... dad he... I uh..." He trails off. What does his father look like? Come to think of it what's his name?

"Friends, family, anything from before you met Ran-neechan?"

"Before..." He give her a lost look, nothing. He can't remember a thing from before Ran in fact even when he was with her there was a lot of gaps in thinking and how he solved crimes. He sits up putting both hands on his head. What's going on, why can he suddenly not remember anything?

"Hey, Conan you remember me though right?" Shinchi says trying to lighten Conan's mood seeing him in such confusion over his lost memories, the blue eyed child looks at Shinchi before smiling.

"Yeah! Your Shinchi-niisan, my cousin! You're finally back from that case?" He asks childishly forgetting about the missing memories.

"I sure am! How about we go to Mori's house and wait for her to come home? I bet she'll be real happy to see me." Conan nods and quickly leaves the room excited about seeing Ran happy although he couldn't remember why he cared so much, before Shinchi can leave Hiabara stops him.

"You must keep an eye on him through the week, I don't know for sure if his body will reject him as his own person so watch him closely after a week it should be fine though."

Shinchi nods with a slightly concerned look before leaving to the Mori's house with Conan. It's been three weeks since then, Conan seemed to be doing fine playing with the children and showing a playful and childish side that Ran wasn't use to. Although she found it strange at time and even thought he was sick for a while she was too preoccupied with Shinchi to do anything about it, after all what's so wrong about a kid acting like a kid. Shinchi and Ran started dating soon after his return although he was still trying to keep Conan's slight memory loss a secret from her it didn't come up enough to worry him. He had stayed over Ran's house for the first week he was back to watch over Conan, Kogoro had left for a investigation so Ran let him stay in her fathers room with Conan. Conan had thrown up several times through the week but Haibara had informed him that was just him getting use to having his own body but to tell her if it gets more frequent.

Through that week Ran had let Conan stay home from school thinking he had caught the stomach flu but he didn't feel sick, not even before throwing up. He'd just double over where ever he was and start throwing up surprising both him and anyone around him, Shinchi had to do a lot of work to convince Ran not to take the child to the hospital. When the week was up he stopped vomiting and was able to continue living his life or at least that's what they thought, after two more weeks Conan got sick once more but it wasn't like the first time. This time he showed he was ill, couldn't move, body hurt , headaches, stomachaches, and a high fever. Kogoro was to take care of him while Ran and Shinchi were at school, they both watched over him until after dinner, and Ran watched him when Shinchi went home for the night. At first Shinchi had thought that Hiabara poisoned him but she explained that she hadn't gone anywhere near Conan with the needle and had gotten rid of it not long after Shinchi and Conan split. He seemed to be getting worse and worse though the week both Ran and Shinchi were extremely worried without a clue on what to do.

A/N: Thank you all for reading I really appreciate it and hope you liked this I'll be sure to upload the next chapter soon.


	2. To the hospital

**CHAPTER TWO: To the hospital**

Conan hugs his body as pain rips through him once more, it feels as if he's being pricked by thousands of hot needles all over his body, he bites back a scream feeling another wave rip through him. Shinchi opens the young detectives door and sits at the foot of the bed, Conan is sweating and lately he hasn't been able to stomach solid foods. In the teens hand is a bag of crackers, ever since Ran left for a camping trip he's been trying to get Conan to eat before she gets home. She doesn't know that Conan hasn't been able to eat anything for the last three days although by how pale the kid is he may have to take him to the emergency room, when he relaxes a bit Shinchi shakes his shoulder making him looks up.

"Hey, kid, feeling any better?" He asks in vain._ What a stupid question, I just saw him in pain AND he threw up this morning!_ He yells at himself but really what else could he have said, Conan gasps for air before shaking his head. "Well... you think you can stomach some crackers?"

"N-no..." Just the thought made the boy nauseous the last thing on his mind is food, he sits up slowly. "C-could you help me to the bathroom? I have to pee..." Shinchi puts the crackers on the nightstand before picking Conan up and carrying him to the bathroom. When Conan slowly trudges into the bathroom Shinchi gets a call from Ran.

"Hey, Ran."

[Hey, Shinchi, how's Conan-kun?] Shinchi sighs hearing Conan doing more than just peeing, he goes into Kogoro's office right outside the hallway.

"Not good... I didn't wonna tell you this but he's been rejecting solid food, by the sounds of it now just the mention of food makes him sick. When you get back I'm thinking we should take him to the hospital he's really not looking good." He can almost feel Ran's worry.

[Well, I'll be back tonight. Do you want to take him when I get back or wait until the morning?] Shinchi hears a loud thud after hearing the door open.

"Better do when you get back, look I gotta go I think he just passed out. Love you." He says quickly making his way back into the hallway looking at the sleeping boy on the floor, Conan's griping his chest moaning in pain almost curled up in a ball. "Change of plans, when you get back come to the hospital I've gotta take him now."

[Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can, call me if you find anything out. I love you too.]

She says before hanging up, Shinchi slips his phone back into his pocket and picks Conan up. He balances Conan on his back as he grabs his keys, he quickly makes his way to his car, and sits Conan into the front set. He buckles the boy in making sure it's tight so he doesn't slip out of it, half way through the trip Conan opens his eyes half way and looks at Shinchi. He feels horrible his whole body feels like he's getting tazed, he makes a slight gurgled moan to get Shinchi's attention.

"Wh-wha..."

"I'm taking you to the hospital, you fainted after coming out of the bathroom." Conan looks down at his lap. "How do you feel?" He asks glancing at the boy.

"Hurts... e-e-everywhere..." The hairs on his arms were even standing up on end, he's scared to go to the hospital but even more fearful on what would happen if he didn't.

"You'll tell me if you're gonna throw up, right kid?"

All he earns as an answer is a nod as the young boy slowly drifts back to sleep. It worries him deeply that Conan doesn't wake again until they arrive at the hospital and even then he's not coherent enough to talk anymore, it feels almost like he's losing a son being that the boy is technically a clone of him. The second the nurses feel how high Conan's fever is they rush him away telling Shinchi to wait in the lobby, he hates waiting rooms they're boring, bad magazines, people with ill loved ones. Although he did notice a strange little group, a Japanese girl that looked to be at least fifteen with long black hair and blue eyes. A Brazilian boy about the same age with brown hair and green eyes, a cowboy with blond hair and blue eyes it's hard to tell but he thinks he's the same age as the other two.

There's also a bald old with black beard and eye brows he has blue eyes, they all are wearing some sort of monk outfits. There have a weird little green lizard, odd looking lizard though it only has two arms, maybe it's a rescue and they're cosplayers. He doesn't have anymore time to think about it as his girlfriend, Ran, busts through the doors giving everyone a good jump.

"Shinchi!" She grabs his shoulders. "What'd they say, will he be alright?!" Shinchi shakes his head.

"They aren't sure what it is yet..." Just then a doctor comes up to the pair making Shinchi stand up and Ran let go of his shoulders.

"You two are looking after Edogawa-kun?" They both nod. "Have you noticed anything strange about him?" Ran nods once more.

"About three weeks ago he was throwing up but he got better and never showed signs of fever, it was just last week that he started feeling this sick. He had high fever, vomiting, diarrhea, headaches, stomachaches, and was complaining that be felt like he was being electrocuted." Shinchi notices the old man look up and the three teens start whispering, the brown haired doctor flips through some notes.

"Well, all we could do is lower the fever and give him some painkillers, I'm not sure if he's awake but if you wish to see him he's in room 509."

"Thank you doctor." Ran bows as he nods and turns to talk with the cosplayers. It takes a while but when they find Conan's room they're pleased to see that the only thing he's hooked up to is a heart monitor and an IV. In the bed next to him is an odd looking child about the same age as Conan, he has yellow skin since he's sleeping Shinchi can't tell his eye color but shortly after they got there the cosplayers came in and gathered around the yellow child.

"Y-yo Omi..." The Brazilian shakes his shoulder. "Wakey, wakey d-don't you think you've slept enough?" The old man places his hand on the teens shoulder.

"That is enough, Raimundo, the doctor said that he will awake in time then we can all go back to the temple." Raimundo looks at the old man.

"But, Master Fung you said he won't get better until we find the dragon of lighting!"

"Sssh, There are others sleeping as well."

**A/N: I hope you like it so far, the next chapter will tell how Omi got there so don't go thinking he's just magically unwell. Thanks for reading. Also I'm sorry that this chapter is a little short.**


	3. Omi's Fever

Omi had been acting strange and the others noticed, he wouldn't train for as long as usual and would often hide to get out of it which worried the group deeply. They would often find him dozing off behind the main temple or tucked into his futon with Master Fung watching over him occasionally checking for a fever. He'd push himself to fight in battles but they've lost many Shen Gong Wu because he either fainted or lost all function of his limbs, he didn't have fever though. He didn't seem sick no fever, no nausea, no cough, no headache, no stomachache, nothing just tired. That is until today, when Raimundo got up early needing a drink and found Omi laying passed out on the floor of the main temple running a fever hot enough to melt lead. Now he's laying in his futon soundly sleeping with Master Fung sitting next to him occasionally swabbing the sweat off the young monks forehead.

"You think Omi's going to be okay?" Kimiko asks breaking the eggs for today's breakfast.

"I'm sure the lil buddy just caught a cold. Ya think we should make 'im some grub?"

"May as well..." Raimundo starts. "We'll just bring it to him, he must be hungry, right?"

"Yeah." Kimiko agrees. "He didn't eat that much at dinner."

The group continues to make breakfast talking about their worries for their ill friend, it isn't like this is the first time they've seen him sick. He's had plenty of colds and they've even suffered through some cases of the stomach flu but at least when he had that Master Fung would have him taken to his room to sleep and be taken care of. This time it felt different though, he didn't have a cough nor did his health slowly decline it just dive bombed to the point of him passing out. Master Fung didn't seem as worried as the others, although he stayed with the child he seemed rather calm for how sick he is. When they finish eating they bring a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and and hash browns.

"M-Master Fung?" Kimiko studders making the old man turn around, Dojo is wiping the sweat from Omi's forehead. "How is he?" The old man shakes his head.

"His fever's gotten worse."

"Do ya think he could eat?" Clay asks gesturing to the plate, Master Fung tugs on his beard before shaking Omi awake.

"Mmm... aaassssteerrr?" He asks finding it hard to get the word out.

"I'm here, young one, do you think you can eat?" Omi weakly shakes his head before muttering an apology. "It's alright," He says patting Omi's head. "but do you think you can try? You must have nutrients." He says helping Omi sit up as the young monk nods, Master Fung takes the small bowl and hands it to Dojo. "Have him eat as much as you can." He turns to the other dragons. "I must speak with you three out side come." Without a word the three Xiaolin warriors follow their master to the garden, he stops and turns around to face them.

"Is it about Omi?" Asks Kimiko.

"A new Shen Gong Wu?" Asks Raimundo, Master Fung shakes his head.

"I have figured out what is making young Omi so sick."

"What is it, Master Fung? Why he's sicker than my uncle Tim after Thanksgivin'." Clay says earning a slight glare from Kimiko.

"A new dragon has earned their powers, much like Dojo with Shen Gong Wu Omi can feel when a dragon has gained their elemental powers." The three look at him in surprise.

"A new dragon, are we being replaced?! I thought we had all the dragons!" Raimundo shouts.

"Calm yourself, Raimundo, there is still one element that we lack, the one I had hoped would not revel its self." He reaches into his sleeve and pulls out a scroll, he unravels it and reads it aloud. "The dragon of lightning, he is the most powerful but the most likely to be Heylin, this power is extremely hard to control and can lead the host becoming possessed by the power and turning on their comrades."

"But why is Omi so sick? I don't understand." Kimiko says still as confused as the other two, Master Fung sighs.

"The power of lightening is unstable as is water but since Omi grew up here with me I was able help him control. Water is unstable because how much of an impact it has of life its self, so after the first time he lost control I had to seal away some of his power." Raimundo steps forward.

"Seal, you mean...?" Master Fung nods.

"Yes, Omi's power is actually much weaker than the rest of yours, that is why he is such a skilled fighter. But I can only seal away the power of an infant whoever the dragon of lightening is..." He trails off as Dojo slithers to the group as fast as he can.

"Master Fung! Omi's stomach is rejecting foods and liquids, he can't keep anything down and he's in a load of pain!"

"Dojo, get ready to leave, you three come help me with Omi." The three follow Master Fung as he starts to fast walk to Omi. "We must find the dragon of lightening."

"Why?" Raimundo asks. "By the sounds of things they don't really sound good to have on the team."

"We need to find them, if we don't Omi will die."

"But why? Why is this person so important?!" Kimiko shouts slightly panicked.

"Because of the connection with their powers if one is too far away from the other they both will die, along with the fact that the dragon of lightening must be having a build up of power since he doesn't know how to release it they may be in the same condition as Omi."

He enters the small temple to see the poor little child moaning in agony, he's curled up in a ball gripping his chest as tears roll down his cheeks. Master Fung picks him up, whispering confuting words into his ear as he walks fast to Dojo, he's first to get on, then Kimiko, then Raimundo, and then Clay. Dojo takes off into the sky, Master Fung explains that Omi will get worse the closer they get or even mutter where the dragon is. They fly around uselessly until Master Fung feels Omi completely relax in his arms and stop moaning, the other dragons start to panic until Master Fung starts to talk.

"Calm down, he just passed out... he's breathing."

_Inside Omi's mind_

Omi wakes up to see a boy sitting not to far from him, his robes are black and he has a red sash around his waist, he's wearing black pants.

"You may want to stand up." The strange boy states, Omi looks at his hands which are now covered in an odd goo.

"Ugh!" He exclaims springing to his feet and shaking it off, the strange boy chuckles before standing up and turning to Omi, it's himself but his gray eyes are now blood red. He has a wicked smile and his eyes are wide with murderous intent.

"Nice of you to come."

"Who are you, handsome young man, and where I?" He asks confused, the child chuckles again.

"We're in your head, you took yourself out of your body to avoid the pain." Omi nods remembering that Master Fung had done something slimier when he entered the Ying-Yang world.

"But... who are you?" He asks once more, earning another annoying chuckle.

"Well... I'm you, a more... powerful you. I'm your Heylin side, don't panic everyone has one." He says extending his hand to shake Omi's, Omi narrows his eyes but shakes Haylin's hand.

"Haylin power will never surpass Xialoin." Haylin smirks.

"You don't remember when I was in charge? When I called the shots? I kicked so much more ass than you and your goody goody ways." Omi flinches hearing someone swear in his own voice, he quickly lets go of Heylin's hand.

"I-I remember... it depends on how you use it... who you are." He looks into Heylin's eyes. "Just because you are stronger in body does not mean you are stronger in heart!" Heylin laughs hugging his stomach and wiping away tears.

"Oh..." He starts, calming down. "Oh... you're fucking funny. Now I don't want us to die so..."

"Why would you die?" Omi interrupts.

"WE would die. So I need you to..."

"WE?! I do not want to die!"

"You're not going to if you listen to me! Damn... look if you don't want to die I need you to wake up and say Tokyo."

"Tokyo?"

"Tokyo... and stay awake until they find the right hospital." Heylin says rubbing the back of his neck, before he slaps Omi across the face causing his to let out a loud gasp before waking up, he felt so bad. So tired, it's hard for him to keep his eyes open but he fights through nausea and tugs on Master Fung's shirt.

"Yes, young monk?" He asks getting closer to hear Omi.

"T-T-T..." He trail off before going into a coughing fit. "T...o...ky...o..." Master Fung looks up.

"Dojo, fly to Tokyo!" He looks down at Omi and presses him to his chest. "Don't worry, you are going to be fine."

**A/N: Thank you for reading, the next chapter will have to do with Omi and Conan meeting. Please review if you have ideas for future chapters because there will be random chapters of Conan getting to know the others.**


	4. The Meeting

Omi wakes up long before Conan who's still knocked out from pain meds, he looks around the room, nothing interesting he seemed to be all alone though. Except for another boy about his age sleeping in the bed next to him, he looked pale and in pain even as he slept, Omi feels bad for him but also has a strange feeling about him. He sits up and gazes around the room with his gray eyes, his head snaps back to the boy in the bed as he lets out a groan before sitting up, his deep blue eyes have tears threatening to fall.

"Nee-chan! Nii-san!" He calls in a scared childish tone looking around for Ran or Shinchi but no one answers causing him to whimper until Omi speaks up.

"Uh... excuse me, friend?" Conan looks over and gives a confused look.

"Are you here for liver failure?" He asks noting Omi's yellow skin.

"Uh... no... I just got really sick, I was born with a um skin discoloration." Omi pauses but when Conan doesn't say anything he decides to continue. "Why are you here?"

"Same reason as you... I hope it's not an epidemic." Conan gives a fake smile. "I'm sorry. Where's my manners? My name's Conan Edogawa. What's yours?"

"Omi. Have you lost something, what do these manners look like?" Conan gives a confused look.

"No... it's an expression." He lets out another groan before hugging himself. "M-my body hurts..." Omi watches as the lights above Conan's head flicker and the heart monitor shorts out, he lets out another groan. "This is the fifth time! How many of these broken monitors am I gonna get?!" Omi removes his IV, gets out of bed, and walks over to Conan. He touches Conan's shoulder but pulls back after getting shocked. "S-sorry... the doctor told everyone not to touch me." Omi grabs his arm and grunts but smiles. "Wha... what are you doing? Doesn't that hurt?!"

"Of course it does." He laughs. "But you look like you are in much more pain than me. Wh-what do you feel?"

"Like I'm being shocked... everywhere... but it's starting to feel better." Omi's smile widens.

"I knew it! I knew it! It is you!" Conan gives him a confused look.

"I'm... uh what?" Omi chuckles.

"Any time I get sick like that it is because a new dragon has revealed themselves!... or Dojo gave me food poisoning... but this time it really is a dragon!"

"Dra...gon?" He says getting even more confused.

"The dragon of e-electric..." He trails off as Conan removes Omi's hand from his arm.

"Thanks..." He says still holding Omi's hand. "I feel much better now. You..." Conan moves closer to Omi's face. "You have gray eyes... those are rare they're uh pretty." Omi blushes and pulls his hand away.

"U-umm... thank you, friend. Y-you have nice eyes... as well." He clears his throat before taking a step back. "But you need to come back to the temple with me and my friends! You will be most happy there, you will feel much better, and we can all finally defeat Chase Young!"

"Whoa wait... uh Omi what are you talking about?" He says getting confused once more.

"What I mean is that you will become a dragon! You will complete our team and we can defeat the forces of evil!" Conan looks at Omi even more confused.

_Perhaps this kid is in here for a different illness than I had thought._

Just then an old man comes in that Conan doesn't recognize, he walks over to Omi and places his hand on the boys shoulder.

"Omi, I believe you are confusing him." He says in a gentle voice.

"Oh, I am most sorry, friend! I did not notice that you where found."

"Lost, young monk."

"That to!" He says with a smile, the old man helps Omi back to bed.

"I will go get the doctor to replace your IV." He looks at Conan still smiling. "And I will also get your care takers and let them know you are awake once more." He says before leaving.

"I am sorry for confusing you." Omi says looking over at Conan.

"It's alright." Conan sighs.

"You do not have to come with us if you do not wish to." Omi looks down at his lap, Conan can clearly hear disappointment in his voice.

"If Ran-neechan says yes... then I shall go with you to this... temple." Omi looks up in surprise.

"You will?! But I thought you didn't believe me!" Conan clears his throat.

"I never said that, it's just a hard pill to swallow." Omi looks confused.

"But... you did not swallow any pill." Conan smiles before letting out a chuckle.

"I like you... you're funny, but strong." Conan lies down and closes his eyes. "I want to be your friend... I want to help you fight. Although I don't really understand, I want to learn." He looks at Omi and flashes him a warm smile. "I want to fight by your side, Omi." Omi gets a wide grin as his friends, Master Fung, Ran, and Shinchi come in.

"We were worried about ya, partner." Clay says as the three of them rush to Omi's bed, they've seen him happy before but with a grin that big he'd have to be the richest man on Earth or hopped up on pain drugs.

"Yeah, you've been out for a couple days. Are you feeling any better?" Kimiko asks feeling his forehead, Omi blushes. "Your fever isn't gone but at least it's not boiling your brain." She says with a smile of relief.

"Yes, I feel much better now that we have found the dragon!" He exclaims looking at Conan who's talking with Ran and Shinchi.

"Are you feeling okay, Conan-kun?" Conan gives his guardian a tired smile.

"I feeling a lot better thanks to Omi, Ran-neechan." He looks over giving Omi a warm smile. "Nee-chan... Nii-san Omi wants me to go with him to his temple he said I can better there. I don't fully understand but... he needs me... they need me and if I want to get better I need them." He looks at Shinchi with a wide smile. "I want to build my own path, I want to have my own adventure... Shinchi-niichan... please. I want..." He places his hand on his head and lies down. "I want to..." His eyes begin to feel heavy to the point where he can't even force them to stay open, Conan passed out unable to fight exhaustion.

"Omi! Come on man wake up, we didn't even get to talk!" Raimundo says shaking the now sleeping Omi.

"Enough, Raimundo, quiet down." Master Fung turns to Ran and Shinchi. "Way don't we go out in the hallway and discuss young Conan staying at the temple?" The old man says with a smile.

**A/N: Sorry that it's a little short, school started back up so I haven't had time to think up too many ideas for this. Don't worry I have the story line and everything planned out, so my updates my not be regular but I promise that I'll work on this during my free time.**


	5. Welcome to the Temple

Ran looks unsure as Master Fung explains to her and Shinchi about Conan's power and what he'll be doing at the temple.

"I don't know... Conan's been kind of weird this past month, I'm not sure it's good to let him leave."

"It is your choice to allow him to train with us, it would be a great help if he would come with us." Master Fung says leaving out that Omi would die; he goes back into the room to let her and Shinchi talk.

"I think it would be a good idea." Shinchi starts. "Conan-kun needs a break from everything and I think that this would be good, plus he did say something about getting better." Ran hums. "We can visit and call him if you're worried." Seeing that she still looks unsure he places his hand on her shoulder. "Look, Conan-kun's confused and I think this would be a good release for him, he'd be with a friend and he'd be saving the world from evil. I know it's hard to believe but I'm sure he'll be fine." Ran bites her lip and sighs.

"I'm still not sure but... if it's really what Conan-kun wants then I won't stop him." Being together Conan and Omi both made a fast recovery, Conan decided he wanted to leave all his stuff at the agency except for a picture of him and the Mori's including Eri as a symbol that he'd come back when everything is over. He found riding on Dojo's back to be almost sickening but Omi's conversion took his mind off most of it.

"So uh... where am I sleeping?" He says looking at the small living spaces.

"You, young monk, will be sleeping with Omi, you two will need to be close to each other at all times until you get use to your powers. The more time you two spend together the more you will be able to spend apart." Conan nods and grits his teeth feeling electricity rip through his body again.

"And about this... pain... how will you get rid of it?" Master Fung smiles.

"You and Omi will be having a match tomorrow to relief your energy."

"Tomorrow?" Conan questions, it's only around evening, he still isn't feeling 100% but he needed to rid himself of this pain. "Can't we do it now? I don't think I can sleep with this feeling… it hurt, sir." Omi grabs Conan's shoulder.

"Master, please, I swear I will go easy on him… since he is new." Conan raises his eye brows.

"Easy on me? How do you know I'm not just as good a fighter as you?" Through the years of living with the Mori's Conan had picked up a few things from Ran, although he only knows a few things other than the basics.

"Because you are new therefore I am better than you!" The yellow monk grins as he continues to boost himself; Conan gives him a playful little smirk starting to feel rather good about the thought of fighting him.

"Okay then… let's fight, see who's the strongest."

Omi and him both glance at Master Fung waiting for approval for their fight, the old man sighs making his mustaches blow out as he nods. Excited the two rush outside finding a big open space to fight where they can fight and won't destroy anything, the two stand across from each other getting ready for a good battle. The other monks, Master Fung, and Dojo stand farther away from the two not really expecting anything from the fight, out of all of them Omi is the strongest but he does reckless things but his powers are the most advanced.

"Man, Conan's warm welcome is Omi kickin' his butt?" Raimundo says shaking his head.

"Do not judge a book by its cover, Raimundo, remember Conan and Omi's powers are both ten times as strong as yours and Omi's is sealed while Conan's are raw."

"So…" Clay starts.

"Basically our little buddy may have met his match." Dojo says popping some popcorn in his mouth, Clay shakes his head.

"Well, let's just see what this lil guy can do, eh?" Master Fung clears his throat.

"Conan, I want you to allow the power you are holding back to flow out of you, do not hold back."

Conan nods taking a deep breath; he grits his teeth before running at Omi, as Conan lands the first hit Omi attempts to block it but flinches as he feels electricity coarse through him. He grunts kicking Conan in the stomach; Conan catches himself and lunges himself at Omi landing another electric filled hit to Omi's left cheek. Taking a step back Omi hits Conan in the stomach once more this time causing the boy to stumble allowing Omi to land several more hit, Conan wipes a bit of saliva from his chin before running at the yellow monk. Analyzing Omi's position he jumps in the air and drop kicks Omi causing a small creator in the ground, Conan's about to walk away when he feels water wrap around his leg and slowly begin to consume his body. Omi has his hand wrapped around Conan's ankle, Conan grunts and kicks trying to loosen the boys grip the water is up to Conan's waist when he realizes a pulse of power forcing Omi to let go.

The water falls to the ground as Conan both slowly back away from each other, Omi's crawling backwards as Conan limps backwards, for a moment the two stare at each other. Breathing hard Conan slowly starts making his way over to Omi his right hand sparking with electricity his eyes almost glowing deep blue. Omi slowly gets to his feet making razor sharp spikes of ice float around him; both of them grit their teeth and growl at the other. When they're face to face Master Fung sprints toward the two and grab the back of both their necks, the glow in Conan's eyes disappears as the spikes surrounding Omi fall to the ground and shatter.

"Master, why did you stop us?" Omi asks confused.

"Yeah, we were just getting started!" Conan shouts annoyed by being interrupted.

"That is enough, I need you to get a better hold on your powers before using them that way, you both look a little pale go rest for the night." The two head back to the temple to sleep; the others stay to talk to Master Fung.

"What happened? I've never seen that look in Omi's eyes before." Kimko asks cupping her hands over her chest.

"They both started to lose it, I expected this from Conan but Omi… I'll have to keep a close eye on them both. It must be from them being so close together."

"Well, what happens if they both lose it?" Clay asks.

"No! Wait! Let me guess! 1000 years of darkness? Or, or wait the end of the world?!" Raimundo chimes in, Master Fung clears his throat.

"Truth be told, I do not know… water and electric are so rarely put together that no one ever wrote about it in the scrolls. Usually water and electric are born centuries apart, I have heard stories of what happens when they lose control separately but together..." He trails off watching the two pal around as they walk to the temple.

"They seem fine now." Kimiko says smiling at the two, Dojo shakes his head.

"Well, we'll have to watch Conan the closest, electricity is the most dangerous, mainly cause until he gets a hold of his powers that kids is basicly a power house." In side the temple with Omi and Conan, Conan lays down and covers himself with the blanket that Master Fung had given him along with the futon. Omi balances himself on his head after changing into his pajamas.

"Why do you thing Master Fung stopped our fight? It was a total bumper." Omi asks closing his eyes.

"Bummer." Conan corrects keeping his eyes closed. "I don't know we both only got in one hit." Omi chuckles.

"No way we both got in about four or five hits before he stopped us." Conan hums drifting off to sleep.

_This place sure is strange..._ Conan thinks before falling asleep.

**A/N: I'm really sorry it's been a while... and the chapter's short. I just started at a new school, I'm going to try working on this more often though thank you so much for reading.**


End file.
